Welcome to Chronospect
Welcome to Chronospect is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story 'Part I' scene won't make any sense to those of you who haven't read the last few episodes. You might want to go back and read the end of Ledger Recon if you want to even remotely understand what's going on. You know who you are. For those of you who have been reading, you know who you are, and I thank you. We are back in Professor Xonode's lab/quarters, with the Commander and Mistress standing before Xonode's active portal into Chronospect. Thep Khufan Commander: Enter the portal first, Mercedes. I'm going to need to assure this device's credibility. Mistress shrugs then jumps into the portal. She appears through the portal. Hmm...use the energy beam. Mistress appears, aiming her gauntlet into the skies then blasting a red ray. Fine work, Professor. Assuming this isn't a trick, I commend you on your operation portal to Chronospect. Apologies for the doubt I had; it's hard to trust others these days. The Commander steps into the portal, arriving adjacent to Mistress on a rock in Chronospect. Professor Xonode (through the portal): Return to these coordinates, Commander, or simply call my name when you wish to leave. The connection to Chronospect allows me to hear everything in my head. It's rather annoying, but it's fun as well. Thep Khufan Commander: Alright, Slaka. The Commander turns around and brings his attention to the large set of memory banks in the distance. Mistress flips around at the same time. We are so close, Mer-- XLR8's Voice: Oh, hey, Commander. XLR8 races into the scene, stopping right before the Commander. I see you have a girlfriend, Commander. Thep Khufan Commander: She's not my--Oh, I'm not going to deal with your childish jokes right now. Where's that 22 y/o version of yourself? Unknown Alien's Voice (becoming increasingly louder): Right here, Tersce! Thep Khufan Commander: What...? From a distance, something smashes into the Commander, but rather than him just flying away upon impact, an extreme gust of wind explodes in the area, encompassing it. In the winds--and the dust from the rock that follows--there is a bright green flash into which the dust is being sucked. Terraspin becomes visible, floating with his holes breathing in the air and his limbs and head inside of his shell. He stops when the dust is cleared out, dropping his feet out, making his flipper-like hands visible, and popping his head up out of his shell. He stares at the source of the dusty explosion, dazed at the sight. Terraspin: Whoa... From Terraspin's perspective, we see Future Ben's fiery red form of Combustiball being shoved into the ground by only one of Mistress's hands. The Commander stands absolutely still behind Mistress with his arms behind his back. Thep Khufan Commander: "Whoa," indeed, Tennyson. The powers Mistress is packing are-- Terraspin: No, not that; I have Combustiball! Well, I will have him! This is great! Thep Khufan Commander: Do you really not care that Mistress has just single-handedly foiled your attempt at a surprise attack? Terraspin: Kinda, but not really. I know she's Rojo, and I know I took one of you down when I was 10, and all I had backing me up was Grandpa Max and Gwen. Thep Khufan Commander: Have you defeated *me* before? Terraspin: Yes. At that warehouse, I-- Thep Khufan Commander: Part of the plan, petty human. And because you haven't dealt with me, you haven't dealt with a real Thep Khufan. Terraspin: Well, what about on your ship? Thep Khufan Commander: That was not a win, that was me fleeing. It nearly destroyed you, did it not? Terraspin: Alright, but what about the second time on your ship? Thep Khufan Commander: That was more of a win for my side, seeing as you would have perished had it not been for one of my men--Albedo. Terraspin: Well, what about-- Thep Khufan Commander: Well, what about you stop that, Tennyson. You have never had the upper hand with me. Even while trapped inside of the Tertiary Wing's computers, I was always the wiser. Terraspin: Well, how 'bout I teach you a lesson, "wiser." Terraspin's head, arms, and legs fall back into his shell. He levitates and begins to blow extreme winds in the Commander's direction. Mistress tries to come in the way, but the Commander gestures her not to do so. He makes the Cyogen inside him visible. Thep Khufan Commander: Well, this was fun, wasn't it, Benjamin? What a pitiful way to go, though, oh so-called "Hero of Heroes." He blasts ice from the Cyogen crystal in Terraspin's direction, freezing his shell and dropping him to the floor. His head, arms, and legs pop out, breaking holes at the sections that had been frozen. Terraspin attempts to get up by rocking back and forth, but his attempts at fruitless. I hope the Vigilanuum guards are more of a threat than you two *arrogant, cocky* humans. After kicking Terraspin a few feet away, he hears the Omnitrix activation sound behind him. He folds his arms behind his back and speaks to Future Ben with his back facing him. You're awake? Mistress, what are you doing over (Mistress's body on its back slides in front of him) there...You are alive right now, Mr. Tennyson, but you are most certainly not proof that I will fail in taking over the universe. After all, (squinting with his eyes curved into an expression of anger) things are never set in stone. Atomhammer's Voice (Future Ben): I believe I am, Commander. I've done this all before, but the only difference is (points to Terraspin, who is now attempting to get up) I was doing it in his eyes before. Thep Khufan Commander: I can arrange having your eyes in his body. Neither of you may survive, though, but you won't be "threats" anymore either. Terraspin: Dude, brutal! Thep Khufan Commander: How do you continue to use such a tone? Two of your family members were just killed by the Armada. Terraspin: Wait, what? Two? Atomhammer (Future Ben, sighing): Yes, Ben. Terraspin: You said it was Chelsey. Who else was involved? Thep Khufan Commander: Oh, I see the error here. Go on, now, 22 year old Tennyson tell him. Who else? Terraspin: Chelsey's mom or dad? It wasn't Julie. Please say it wasn't Grandpa Max. Thep Khufan Commander: None of the above. Terraspin (sighing out of relief): Alright, that's a bit uplifting. Atomhammer, who was it? Atomhammer (Future Ben, bowing his head in shame): Gwen. Terraspin's eyes widen. Terraspin: No... Thep Khufan Commander: Yes. Two of the three Anodites you know would be willing to help you right now are dead. The third will be dealt with soon enough. Terraspin: You better not be talking about Grandma Verdona, not unless you think you're going to get by me. Thep Khufan Commander: That will be fairly easy, Tennyson. Like getting over a boulder. Terraspin struggles to tap on his Omnitrix with his flippers, ice on his under arms coming in the way. Get up and get him, Mistress! I'll deal with the other one. Mistress shakes her head and jumps up onto her feet. She rushes over to Terraspin and stands over him, preparing for him to get up. Meanwhile, the Commander turns around to Atomhammer who dashes after him. The Commander swiftly pulls out a brown crystal from his back pocket. He tosses it in Atomhammer's direction. He attempts to get out of its way, but the crystal curves and hits him right in the chest. It pierces a spherical case protecting his Omnitrix symbol, then hits the Omnitrix in the center. Atomhammer keels over onto his knees, holding his chest. He reverts to human, with the brown crystal still lodged in his Omnitrix. The Commander walks over to Future Ben, as a small burst of energy knocks him unconsciously onto his stomach. The Commander reaches Future Ben, removing the crystal from his Omnitrix. While attempting to get up, Terraspin sees his future self on his stomach. The Commander kicks Future Ben over onto his back. Terraspin: NO! His body concedes back into his shell once more, with Mistress trying to attack it. At this point, extreme winds can be heard coming from somewhere, but they are invisible. After a moment, holes are made in the ice over Terraspin's shell by the sheer gusts of wind coming from each hole. Terraspin pushes himself through the ground using the winds. Mistress looks into the hole, seeing a transformation of Terraspin into a Sotoraggian in a mainly black suit similar to Sixsix's. He flies back up through the hole, managing to shout a single thing in English with the rest of his words escaping in the native Sotoraggian language. Sotoraggian Alien: Autosassin! Autosassin flies through the air wielding an array of weapons: laser pistols being fired by two of his hands, with two smaller hands escaping from his shoulders tossing bombs down at Mistress. Mistress manages to dodge each and every attack, with Autosassin angrily yelling something in the Sotoraggian language. Mistress finally decides to end the battle, launching herself into the air and dropkicking Autosassin into the rock. She lands on him, cracking the rock and leading Autosassin to nearly fall off, hanging only by the ledge. Mistress lifts his body back up by the chest. She pops the Omnitrix tower up with her free hand and lodges a hairclip between the back of the tower and Autosassin's chest. She pushes the tower back down and throws Autosassin down through the hole. With the Omnitrix shut down by a malfunction caused by the hairclip, Ben as Lodestar barely manages to grab hold of another ledge using his pincer hands. The Commander becomes somewhat visible far up, staring down at Lodestar from the hole. He waves to Lodestar. Lodestar: What are you waving at me for? The Commander grins. He tosses Future Ben's body down. Lodestar just barely grabs him by the back of his cape. His cape begins to tear as the sharp pincers of Lodestar's hands hold him. Mistress adds insult to injury by blasting a beam in Lodestar's direction. He swings himself and Future Ben to the side to dodge the attack. The blast blows up on its own under Lodestar, creating a large black hole that begins to suck Future Ben and Lodestar in. Please, no! Thep Khufan Commander: The Rexahegen proved to be fairly useful in breaking your older self, boy. If you know what's good for you, you'll let what has to happen happen. Goodbye, Tennysons. The Commander walks forward over the rock, gesturing Mistress to follow him. Mistress looks down, smiling devilishly. The two proceed to hop from rock to rock up ahead, as Lodestar continues to struggle holding up Future Ben while trying to jump start the Omnitrix with random key words. OF PART I Characters *Ben Tennyson *Future Ben Villains *Thep Khufan Commander *Mistress *Professor Xonode Aliens Used (by Ben) *XLR8 *Terraspin *Autosassin (first appearance) *Lodestar (by Future Ben) *Combustiball (first appearance by Future Ben) *Atomhammer (brief) Category:Episodes Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology